Problem: William did 23 jumping jacks at night. Omar did 3 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did William do than Omar?
Explanation: Find the difference between William's jumping jacks and Omar's jumping jacks. The difference is $23 - 3$ jumping jacks. $23 - 3 = 20$.